


Wearing

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): J. “Where’s your underwear?”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Wearing

Angel groans, loving the feeling of teeth dragging over his pulse point. His hands cup her ass, before moving up to slide underneath the waistband of her jeans. He almost groans again at the feeling of her bare ass against his hands.

“Where’s your underwear?” He asks, voice raspy.

She presses a kiss to his lips before looking him in the eyes, “I must’ve forgot them.”

He presses his lips to her, hands moving from her ass up her body, until their cupping her face.

They stay that way for a while, before his hands drift down to her hips, dragging them closer. His lips move to her neck, sucking a mark into the skin.

She tilts her head back, giving him more access. “I’m not wearing a bra either.”

Angel pulls back, eyes immediately going to her chest, a fuck leaving his mouth when he sees that she isn’t. “If I died now, I would be a happy man.”

She pushes her whole body against his, “really? We haven’t even gotten to the fun part.”


End file.
